dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Gotham Knight
Batman: Gotham Knight is a 2018 DC Comics's superhero film and a reboot to Zack Snyder's Batman Franchise. The film is directed by Daniel Jameson and produced by Daniel Jameson, Christopher Nolan and Alexander Thompson. The story take place when Bruce Wayne first time becomes The Batman. And the Gotham City Police Department thinks Batman is the one of the criminal, because that time Gotham City is filled with criminals and controlled by Gotham's 2 most feared mafia boss, Roman Sionis and Carmine Falcone. And Batman must face a new criminal who called himself, The Joker. COMPLETED VERSION THE COMPLETED VERSION: CLICK HERE: Batman: Gotham Knight (Fanon Wiki) OR HERE: Batman: Gotham Knight (Batman Fanon Wiki) NOTE: THE DC MOVIES FANON WIKI VERSION IS FAR FROM COMPLETE, IN THE COMPLETED VERSION THERE ARE MAJOR CHANGES TO THE STORY AND NEW CASTS. Cast *Sam Worthington as Bruce Wayne/Batman - Bruce Wayne is a billionaire industrialist whose parents were killed by a mugger, Joe Chill when he was 9 years old. After travelling around the world to train himself to become a vigilante to protect the weak and later known as Batman. *Adrien Brody as Joe Chill/The Joker - Joker is a new criminal in Gotham and a Psycopath. He's a psychopathic, mass murdering, schizophrenic clown with zero empathy. Before being Joker, Joe Chill is a mugger who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Harvey Dent is the new elected Gotham City's District Attorney. He's a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne and they both still friends until now. He teamed up with Captain James Gordon, GCPD, and Batman (without realizing it) to capture Carmine Falcone and bring down his organization. *Bill Nighy as Alfred Pennyworth - Bruce Wayne's trusted and loyal butler who taking care of him since his parents's death and one of the two people who knows Bruce's secret identity. He's being working for Wayne Family since the birth of Bruce Wayne. *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox - The Head of Wayne Enterprise since Thomas' and Martha Wayne's death and one of the two people who knows Bruce Wayne's secret identity. He's the one who create Batman's gadgets, The Batsuit, The Batmobile and the one who invented the cure for the fear gas. *Ryan Gosling as Dr. Jonathan Crane - A corrupt psychopharmacologist who works for Arkham Asylum. He developed a fear toxins in a form of gas. In the first movie he's not the Scarecrow and he will be the Scarecrow in the sequel. *Pierce Brosnan as Captain James Gordon - One of the few honest cop in Gotham City. He's the only one cop who believe Batman is a good man but forced to hunt him down because of the order of the GCPD commissioner, Gillian B. Loeb. *Scarlett Johansson as Vicki Vale - Bruce Wayne's ex-girlfriend and a Gotham News journalist. She's in a relationship with the District Attorney and also Bruce's friend, Harvey Dent. He broke up with Bruce after Bruce decided to travel the world and train Martial Arts from various Martial Arts masters around the world and now Bruce has a feeling for her again. *Alec Baldwin as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb - The corrupt police commisioner who ordered the Gotham Police to hunt down the Batman and he's under Roman Sionis's payroll and he's the reason why GCPD not trying to capture Roman Sionis. *Mark Harmon as Carmine Falcone - One of the two Gotham's most feared Mafia Boss who have the controlled of Gotham City until Batman, Harvey Dent, and the GCPD capture him and take down his organization. Although Daniel Jameson wouldn't confirm who will portrays Roman Sionis in the sequel but he said Roman Sionis will be the main antagonist in the sequel and there will be explanation how his mask can't be put off his face. Plot The film begin with The Joker is crashing a party in Bruce Wayne's Penthouse. And he want to find Bruce Wayne because he believe Bruce knows where and who is Batman. And The Joker doesn't found Bruce Wayne. And he grab a man and Joker ask the man where's Bruce Wayne and the guy doesn't know where he is and The Joker shot him in the head. Then The Joker screams "Now i got bored, and now all i want to know is, WHERE IS BATMAN?!" and from behind Batman replies "I'm Here" and then Joker suddenly shot Batman with his pistol and Batman block the bullet with his gauntlet and the two got into a fistfight. And Joker stabs Batman, and then he laugh and he shot batman mutiple times and when Joker fire his last shot, batman fell out of the window and Joker laugh louder and the screen fades to black. And '''"25 Years Earlier" '''shows up on the screen. Young Bruce Wayne and young Harvey Dent are on the frontyard of Wayne Manor. And they are playing cat chasing mouse and Bruce is the mouse. And because too exicted, Bruce fall to a hole because he doesn't see the hole and the hole is covered with leaves. And the hole is filled with bats and because Bruce fell to the hole, the bats are attacking him and he develops a fear of bats as a result. And Harvey saw Bruce inside the hole and he told Thomas Wayne that Bruce is fell to the hole. And then Thomas get inside the hole by rappling and carry Bruce out from the hole. The film shifted into 10 minutes later and Bruce's wounds have been healed by Alfred. Then Thomas Wayne get inside Bruce's room, he ask his son why he looks terrified. Bruce answers his father's question by saying when he fall into the hole he's been attacked by a swarm of bats and as a result now he's afraid of bats. Then Thomas assure him by saying "there's nothing to be afraid of and our greatest fear can be our greatest weapon if we can conquer it.". Then the film shifted into 5 hours later. Bruce and his parents are exiting the Monarch Theatre and walk into an alley and it's a rainy night. After a short walk on the alley, they got mugged by a mugger. He told Martha Wayne to gave him her diamond necklace but Thomas Wayne won't allow it and trying to disarm him but the mugger shot him first and Martha screams and the mugger shot her too. And when he's about to shot Bruce, police sirens can be heared in the distance and the mugger run away. Then Bruce fall into his knee and cry and Thomas told Bruce to not to cry and he assure him everything will be alright and then he passed away. Then 3 police cars arrived at the crime scene and one of them is Officer James Gordon. The polices secure Thomas' and Martha's corpses and Gordon take Bruce to his car. Then the film shifted into 3 hours later. Bruce is in the GCPD building and he's being accompany by Gordon and he's trying to cheer him up. Then Captain Gillian B. Loeb enter the room and tell Bruce, GCPD have captured the mugger and the mugger's name is Joe Chill. The film shifted into the Present Day, Bruce is in the Batcave and designing the Batsuit. Then Alfred came in and ask Bruce why he want to do this and Bruce answers Alfred's question. He want to restore justice In Gotham City and complete his father's goal to make a new and better Gotham (And when Bruce replied Alfred's question, The film shifted into Himalaya here Bruce learned Martial Arts 10 years ago and Bruce Is being trained by an Martial Arts master, Kirigi and France when he's being trained by Henri Ducard) . And 6 Hours later, Bruce wears the prototype Batsuit (Ski Mask for the Mask, Bullet proof vest, Army Camo track pants, and two Brass Knuckles). He starts to stop little crimes like Muggers, Small Roberries, and Small Drug Dealings. But he not always succeed, sometimes he got outnumbered and got beaten up. Bruce keep perfecting his suit but it's not worked out either. And finally he met Lucius Fox In Wayne Enterprise. Lucius Fox is an old friend of Thomas Wayne and he take the lead of Wayne Enterprise until Bruce is ready to lead the Wayne Enterprise. After a little talk, Bruce found a Body Armor in Fox's Lab In Wayne Enterprise, The Body Armor is Fox's and Thomas' cancelled project because to make a huge number of the body armor requires a huge budget so the project is ultimately rejected, but there are some have been created and Bruce ask Fox to let him borrow the armor and Fox said Bruce can have those armors because Thomas Wayne already paid Fox to Make those armors. And Bruce smiles and says thank you. The film shifted into 3 hours later. Bruce is in the Batcave and he's change the color of the armor into Dark Black and put a huge Bat logo on the chest part of the armor. Then Alfred came in and ask Bruce why he choose Bat and Bruce replied because Bat is his greatest fear and because now he can conquer it he will use it as his greatest weapon. Then he put the armor in his cabinet and later it shows the Bat mask, and the Gauntlets. Later that night, Batman sneak in into an arms dealing. He eavesdroping and heard one of the goons saying something about Joe Chill and suddenly he remember the time when Gillian B. Loeb tells him the name of the mugger who killed his parents. Then he interrupted the dealing, he throw a smoke bomb and when the goons are blinded, he beat up all of them. After he beat up all of them, he interrogate a goon and ask the goon about Joe Chill and his whereabout. The goon said Joe Chill is a huge black market weapon seller and he sent the goons here and deliver the weapons that Carmine Falcone ordered and the goon doesn't want to gave him Chill's location. Batman grab him and throw him into some barrels and he ask the goon Chill's location again and suddenly reinforcements of Falcone's men arrived and they got Batman surrounded. Then Batman calls the Batmobile and in 5 seconds the Batmobile arrived and Batman jumps and enter the Batmobile. Then he shot a rocket into one of Chill's men car and clear a path for him and Chill's men after him and the chase attract Police's attention. The film shifted into Fox's lab and the car chase is on the news and Fox saw the Batmobile and smiles because he knows Batman is Bruce Wayne. After he lost them and causing some damages in the city, he returns to the Batcave. After he exit the Batmobile, Alfred yells at him because what he did on the news and Bruce tell him to calm down and he said everything will be alright. The next day the new elected District Attorney, Harvey Dent attend a press conference with Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb and Captain James Gordon and he vowed to bring the well known mob boss, Carmine Falcone to trial. And he will cooporate with the GCPD to do that and he states his next target is another well known mob boss Roman Sionis and it makes Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb worries because he's under Roman Sionis's payroll and Sionis order Loeb to eliminate Batman because Sionis believe Batman is a threat to his organization. Meanwhile Bruce meet Fox at his lab and he ask Fox to make him a Nylon Wings and when he's gonna reveal his secret identity to Fox, he said he didn't need to because he already know Bruce is the Batman and he agree to do it and he will back Bruce up if he needs anything and once again Bruce smiles and say Thank You. Later that night, Alfred has traced Joe Chill. He's in the Gotham Docks to take the weapons he ordered and the weapons will be delivered by Shipment Ship. Bruce went to the docks by flying with his new wings but he keep sent the Batmobile to the docks for backup. The docks is heavily guarded and when he got there, the weapons are being unloaded from the ship. He start to the guards silentely one by one but when he reach the ship area he realize there's no way he can't do this quietly. He decided to blow the ship and sunk the massive number of black market weapons. He storm the ship quietly and plant the explosives on the ship's weak spots. After he get to the vantage point, he blow the charges and the ship slowly sinking and he throw some smoke grenades and storm the area. After he found Joe Chill, he start to beat him up and after a short fight, the police reach the area and Chill gave Batman an uppercut and stun him and buy him some times to run away. After a short chase, Chill get in a car and run away and Batman calls the Batmobile and chase Joe Chill. And it attract Commissioner Loeb's attention and he decided to after the Batman and take him down and he told Gordon to join him. Batman ram Chill's car and get it off the street and the car is thrown into the river and presumably killing all the people inside the car including Joe Chill. And after a long car chase, Batman lost the cops and it makes Loeb angry and Loeb order his men to hunt down the Batman. The film switches into Joe Chill's car that drowning and the camera switches into the inside of his car. All Chill's men are dead but not Joe Chill and after a few seconds he open his eyes. The next day, Alfred wakes Bruce and he said his ex-girlfriend and childhood friend, Vicki Vale and Harvey Dent are visiting. He flashes back to when Bruce date Vicki Vale in college. After they graduate from collage, he told her that they had to break up because Bruce is gonna leave Gotham for a long time for his training. She gets mad and storms out. Back in the present, Bruce greets Vicki and Harvey and he invite them for a tea but they refuse the invitation because they just want to tell Bruce that they are getting married next month. Bruce told them he is happy for them. Later that night, Joe Chill is waking up in a hospital room and his face is covered by bandages and he's being greeted by Dr. Jonathan Crane. Crane told him he's in the Arkham Asylum. Crane told them that he's the one who saved his life and Crane want Chill to work for him and his boss. Chill refuse to do so and Crane threatens him and he said if he doesn't want to do so, Crane will kill him by shooting him in the head right now. Chill realize his hands are tied up and he finally agrees to do so and Chill ask him what Crane want from him and Crane smiles. The next day, a group of bank robber is robbing the Gotham City National Bank. They do the robbing loudly and a short fire fight between the robbers and the security guards is occured and it attract the GCPD's attention including Loeb and Gordon. The robbers drill the safe steel door and the leader of the group threatens the cops by saying if they interfering the robbers will kill all the hostage inside the building. After they open the safe door they take all the money inside and escape the building with motor cycles and the half of the police (Including Gordon and Loeb) in the area are chasing them and the other half are saving the hostages. When the police are gonna untie the hostages, they realize the ties are rigged with explosives and the explosives suddenly explodes and killing all the people inside the building. In the middle of the chase, Batman shows up with his Batcycle and join the chase. After a long chase, Batman capture one of the robbers and he interrogate the robber and ask who are they. The robber just said "Chaos will hit Gotham and you and your friend should be prepared.". Suddenly the GCPD surrounds the Batman and the robber and Batman get on his Batcycle and escape the police. After a long chase, he lost the police and Loeb adds Batman to the Gotham Most Wanted List and he is number one on the list. TO BE CONTINUED Sequel TO BE ADDED Reception TO BE ADDED Gallery Batsuit-Batman-Gotham-Knight.png|The Batsuit Batsuit-Batman-Gotham-Knight2.jpg|Closer Look of The Batsuit The-Joker-Batman-Gotham-Knight.jpg|The Joker Batmoblile-Batman-Gotham-Knight.jpg|The Batmobile Batmoblile-Batman-Gotham-Knight2.png|The Cancelled Design of The Batmobile Batcycle-Batman-Gotham-Knight.jpg|The Batcycle Category:AgentUnpredictable909's Films AgentUnpredictable909's Batman Franchise Category:Batman Gotham Knight Category:Batman Series Category:Batman Franchise Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:DC Comics Category:DC Movies Cinematic Universe Category:Syncopy FIlms Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures